hermionegrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Crookshanks
Crookshanks was Hermione Granger's pet cat. He is half-Kneazle as evidenced by his lion-like appearance, ability to solve problems on his own without aid or teaching, and clear dislike of and ability at recognising untrustworthy persons (even if they are transfigured). 'Purchased by Hermione Granger' Crookshanks was purchased by Hermione Granger from the Magical Menagrie in Diagon Alley in 1993. The proprietor informed Hermione that he had been there for quite some time, and that "nobody wanted him. It could be that as a highly intelligent animal, Crookshanks was merely waiting for someone worthy of his companionship and as Hermione is a very intelligent witch, Crookshanks must have deemed her worthy of his affection. 'Crookshanks vs Scabbers' Crookshanks played an instrumental part in Sirius Black's attempts to enter the Hogwarts castle for the purpose of procuring Peter Petigrew, who was masquerading as Scabbers, Ron's beloved pet rat. Crookshanks immediately took a disliking to Scabbers, trying to attack him through Ron's clothes the first time they met. Afterwards, Crookshanks independently sought Scabbers out, causing the rat to seek hiding places. When Scabbers took off to hide in Hagrid's hut, Ron was convinced that Crookshanks had eaten him. This caused a row with Hermione, until he was found at Hagrid's. Crookshanks met Sirius Black in his Animagus form of Padfoot on the Hogwarts grounds several times, and stole the passwords from Neville Longbottom to help him get into the castle. Crookshanks helped Sirius lure Harry, Ron and Hermione into the Shrieking Shack. During the scuffle between Harry and Sirius, Crookshanks attempted both to steal Harry's wand and attack Harry, and when both failed, set himself over Sirius' heart. The hesitation that Harry felt gave enough time for Professor Remus Lupin to arrive. Crookshanks led the way back through the tunnels. However, when Lupin transformed into a werewolf, Pettigrew stole Lupin's wand and stunned both Ron and Crookshanks, escaping. After all this, Ron accepted Crookshanks as a remarkable animal companion, asking for his judgement of the small that Sirius had offered to him as compensation for the loss of Scabbers to confirm that the owl wasn't another animagus. Crookshanks soon became more friendly to others; for example, he once curled up in Harry's lap when Harry was waiting to hear from Sirius. However, he still remained unusually perceptive and disapproving of bad behaviour, judging by how he stared at Harry and Ron while they made up answers for their Divination homework. Ginny Weasley, whom Ron claimed was a great lover of cats, seemed fond of Crookshanks; she enjoyed playing with him, and was able to coax him out in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place during an Order of the Phoenix meeting, rolling butter beer corks for him to catch. 'The Second Wizarding War' During the height of the Second wizarding war, Hermione and Crookshanks came to stay at the burrow, but Hermione left with Harry and Ron after Bill and Fleurs's wedding reception was interrupted by Death Eaters. It is unknown what happened to Crookshanks while Hermione was searching for horcruxes most likely, he stayed in the Weasley's care, given Ginny's fondness of cats. Alternately, he may have left the Weasley household alone.